secrets de famille
by princessete
Summary: tout commence le jour ou Tony et pepper commence a sortir ensemble. Du jour au lendemain Tony et pepper apprennent que leurs deux famille se déteste depuis plusieurs siècles et que les rhodes sont les seuls qui réussisse à parler aux deux familles. Pepper et Tony réussiront-ils a faire venir la paix entre leur deux famille, accepteront t'ils les révélations de leur familles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voilà une nouvelle histoire inspirée d'un film que j'ai revue récemment, je sais que mon imagination est très comment dire...débordante mais bon je suis comme je suis. Voilà en espèrent que vous aimiez mon histoire =).**

**chapitre 1 : Tony et pepper ensemble**

_''Enfin ils sont ensemble, c'est vrai quoi sa fait un bout de temps qu'ils joue au chat et à la sourie tous les deux, mais maintenant ils se sont enfin déclaré leurs sentiments''_. Pense Rhodey en voyant Tony et Pepper main dans la main.

''Rhodey, tu viens il faut aller en cours''dit Pepper.

''J'arrive Pepper'' dit Rhodey en courant vers eux.

Pendant les 4 première heure de cours de la journée, Pepper et Tony n'arrêter pas de se regarder. Quand les quatre amies sont sur le toit pendant l'heure du midi, Rhodey fait de l'ironie.

''Vous savez le professeur voulait savoir que fait la fusion eau froide/eau chaude et non la fusion de vos yeux. Sérieux les mecs faut que vous arrêtez de vous regardez en classe parce que à se train là vous aller finir par vous embrasser carrément devant tout le monde''. Dit Rhodey en rigolant.

''Mon pauvre Rhodey, tes jaloux parce que ta personne ? Demande Pepper en mettant s'est mains sur les épaule de Rhodey.

''Je suis très bien tout seul, et pis quand je vois le temps que vous avez mis pour être ensemble, je me dit que être célibataire sa n'a pas d'inconvénient''dit Rhodey en se levant.

''Comment ça''demande Tony perplexe.

''Par exemple quand on est célibataire on est pas jaloux qu'au l'autre va dîner avec une personne que la fille ou le garçon invite''dit Rhodey en se retournant pour faire face à Tony et Pepper.

''Tu parle de Stane et Happy là, je suppose''dit Pepper en mettant sa tête sur les genoux de Tony.

''Entre autres, oui, bon on va cher moi''dit Rhodey en prenant son sac.

''Moi je suis obligé de rentrer cher moi, désoler les mecs''dit Pepper en prenant sont sac et en embrassant Tony.

''OK''dit Rhodey et Tony en même temps.

Cher Rhodey :

''Maman c'est nous''crie Rhodey en refermant la porte de sa maison.

(pas de réponse de Roberta).

''Elle doit pas être encore rentré''dit Tony en montant l'escalier.

''Comme d'habitude''dit Rhodey en suivant Tony dans sa chambre.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Tony, les garçons jette leurs sacs parterre et s'assoie sur le lit.

''Franchement, pourquoi tu n'a pas dit plutôt tes sentiments pour Pepper ? Demande Rhodey en s'étirant.

''Franchement, j'en sais rien, la peur peut-être, ou...''dit Tony.

''...la débilité que tu as chaque fois que tu parles des filles''dit Rhodey en rigolant.

''Je peut pas avoir la science infuse''dit Tony.

''La science infuse tu là, malheureuse quand il s'agit de fille, alors là on croirait parler a Happy''dit Rhodey toujours en rigolant.

''tes dures avec Happy, mes bon c'est...''dit Tony.

Toc,toc,toc...

''Les garçon vous allez bien ? Demande Roberta.

''Oui maman, c'est juste que j'embête Tony par rapport a sont comportement avec les filles''dit Rhodey en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tony.

''A oui est pourquoi tu l'embête avec se sujet là ? Demande Roberta en mettant c'est mains sur c'est hanches.

''Tony et Pepper son enfin ensemble et...''dit Rhodey mais il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car sa mère et devenue toute pâle.

''Maman ça va''demande Rhodey en s'approchant de sa mère.

''Oui ça va, mes heu tu parles de Pepper Potts''demande Roberta en portant sa main dans c'est cheveux.

'Oui pourquoi ? Demande Rhodey toujours inquiet.

''Pour rien, écouté les garçons je dois passer un appel, OK, a tout à l'heure''dit Roberta en refermant la porte de chambre.

''Bizarre''dit Rhodey.

''Oui très''avoua Tony.

Cher pepper:

Pepper rentra au moment ou sont père était au téléphone. Pepper était surprise du comportement de son père au téléphone, lui qui ne crie jamais sur elle, voilà qui crie à un interlocuteur. Quand sur père la remarque, pepper aperçois un visage de colère qui lui dit d'aller dans sa chambre jusqu'à que sont père l'appelle.

''Mes papa qu'est que j'ai fait ? Demande pepper en montant les escaliers et ne comprenant pas la situation.

''Ne discute pas et va dans ta chambre''dit Virgile en montrant du doigt la chambre de pepper.

''OK''dit pepper perplexe de la situation.

1 heure plus tard :

''Patricia descend, on dois parler''dit virgile d'un ton calme.

''J'arrive''dit Pepper en descendant les escaliers.

En arrivant dans le salon, Pepper aperçois son père assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains, pepper comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

''Papa tout va bien ? demande Pepper en s'asseyant a côté de son père.

''Oui, heu Pepper rassure moi, toi et Stark vous n'êtes pas ensemble, ni même amie ? Demande Virgile avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

''Papa pourquoi tu appelle Tony par son nom de famille''demande Pepper en regardant son père.

''Pepper répond à ma question''dit Virgile en se levant du canapé.

''C'est vrai je suis avec Tony, j'allais te l'annoncer ce soir''dit Pepper.

Virgile se mis a marché de long en large dans tout le salon ses mains dans ces cheveux.

''pourquoi tu es énervé et puis qui ta appelais tout à l'heure, je t'avais jamais vu comme ça''demande Pepper.

''Pepper pour ta sécurité je t'interdis de revoir Stark, tu comprend pas, je le sais mais par pitié ne le revois plus, c'est pour notre sécurité a toute notre famille''dit Virgile en m'étant ses mains sur les épaules de Pepper.

''Notre sécurité, mes enfin donne moi une bonne raison de ne plus le revoir''dit Pepper en versant une larme.

''Tu peut pas comprendre,mais un jour viendras ou tu comprendras, ou certaines chose te seront révélés''dit Virgile en prenant Pepper dans c'est bras.

''Pardon je vais dans ma chambre''dit Pepper en s'écartant de son père.

Cher Rhodey :

''Tony depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Pepper ? Demande Roberta.

''ça va faire 3 semaine demain, pourquoi ? Demande Tony en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

''Ecoute Tony, je suis désoler de t'annoncer ça mais toi est Pepper vous ne pouvais pas être ensemble c'est contraire a la règle, de tout façon j'ai appeler ton père il sera là dans 5 minute''dit Roberta.

''pourquoi on ne pourrais pas être ensemble, et de quel règle tu parles ?''demande Tony.

''écoute tu...''dit Roberta mais elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car Howard vient faire son apparition dans la cuisine.

''Es vrai Roberta ce que tu ma dit au téléphone ?''demande Howard en prenant une chaise.

''Oui Howard''dit Roberta en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

''Et vous deux, vous pouvait m'expliquer ce qui se passe''demande Tony en croisant les bras.

''Non Tony on peut pas t'expliquer, tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que vous devait plus vous revoir, promet moi fils, que toi est pot...Pepper vous ne vous verrez plus''dit Howard.

''Et pourquoi on se verrait plus, papa tu ne la connais même pas''dit Tony.

_''Si tu savait la vérité fils''_pense Howard .

''Tony le problème n'est pas là''dit Roberta.

''Alors quel est le problème''demande Tony en laissant tomber s'est mains sur ces genoux.

''Le problème Tony c'est que...ben tu ne la connais que depuis quelque temps''dit Howard en regardant Roberta pour quelle lui vient en aide.

''Ton père a raison, sa fait 1 ans et demi que vous vous êtes rencontré, c'est trop tôt pour ce connaître l'un de l'autre''dit Roberta en m'étant sa main sur le genoux droit de Tony.

''Normalement vous n'était pas censé vous rencontré, on avait tout prévu pour que cela n'arrive pas, et malheureusement c'est arrivé''murmure Howard.

''Howard tais-toi''dit Roberta en le foudroyant du regarde.

''Qu'à-tu dit papa ?'' demande Tony perplexe.

''Rien, sa n'a pas d'importance''dit howard.

''OK, bon je peut rejoindre Rhodey, s'il vous plaît ?''demande Tony en s'étirant.

''oui vas-y''dit Howard.

''merci''dit Tony.

en sortant Tony entend Howard et Roberta parler mes malheureusement il n'entend rien de la conversation. Il décide d'appeler Rhodey pour lui expliquer ce qu'avec dit Roberta et son père.

''allô Rhodey, tu vas pas croire ce que je vais te raconter''dit Tony en courant vers la forge.

**Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminer, en espérant que sa vous a plus =).**

**les commentaire sont les bienvenues =) **


	2. Chapitre 2 roberta et rhodey discute

Chapitre 2 : Roberta et rhodey discute

''Alors la conversation que tu as eu avec les grands ?'' demande Rhodey en voyant Tony arrivait

''Comme je te l'es dit au téléphone tu va pas le croire, tu devrait t'asseoir''dit Tony

''C'est si grave que sa ?''demande Rhodey en s'asseyant

''Non t'inquiète il n'y a rien de grave, c'est seulement bah cher pas, ils m'ont dit des trucs vraiment bizarre''dit Tony

''Comme ?''demande Rhodey

''Il m'ont demandais de plus voir Pepper, mon père a même faillit l'appeler par son nom de famille, ensuite ta mère ma dit qu'un ans c'était trop pour ce connaître l'un de l'autre, après mon père a dit un truc du genre qu'on n'était pas censé se rencontré, qu'ils avaient tout prévu pour que cela n'arrive pas etc...''dit Tony

''Ta peut-être mal compris''dit rhodey en regardant le sol

''Oh non j'ai bien compris, ta mère a même parler que c'était contraire a la règle''dit tony

Rhodey ce lève

''Tony écoute, franchement les grands on raison, toi et pepper vous vous connaissez depuis peut et franchement c'était une très mauvaise idée de ma pare de parler de toi et pepper a ma mère, en plus ma mère a raison, c'est contraire à la règle, si tes grand parents apprennent cette outrage, sa va chauffé''dit rhodey

''outrage mes pourquoi ce serais un outrage, mes enfin tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi''dit tony

rhodey soupir

''écoute, c'est pour notre bien a tous qu'on te mets en garde''dit rhodey

''mais...''dit Tony

''il y a pas de «mais» Tony, ma mère veut me parler, OK, on en parlera plus tard''dit rhodey en sortant de l'arsenal

''Ok''dit Tony, _il sont tous bizarre aujourd'hui, _pense tony

Cher Rhodey

''Maman je suis là''dit rhodey en marchant vers le salon

''James pourquoi n'a tu rien fait, pourquoi tu les a laissé se mettre ensemble, tu te rends compte que si leurs grand-parents respectifs apprennent chacun de leur côtés que Patricia est Tony sont ensemble sa déclenche une nouvelle guerre parmi les deux familles''dit Roberta en s'approchant de son fils

''C'est vrai j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, dès leurs première rencontre j'aurais du les séparés. Mes si Tony et pepper arrivent enfin a réconciliées les familles, sa nous arrangerai''dit rhodey

''Rhodey, j'ai essayer moi aussi a ton age de les réconciliées et regarde se qui c'est passé, mes meilleur amie d'enfance se sont disputé comme leur parents avant eux, jamais les Potts et les Stark se parleront, c'est un miracle qui n'est pas près d'arriver.''dit roberta en mettant sa tête entre c'est mains

''Je vais essayer de les séparés, je n'est pas envie qu'une autre bagarre éclate comme a mes dix ans, ce jour ou j'ai su la haine qu'exister entre les Potts et les Stark''dit rhodey

''Je suis désoler mon chérie, j'aurais voulu t'expliquer notre rôle a tes quatorze ou quinze ans et je suis désoler que tu dois les séparés''dit roberta

''Et si il découvre la vérité, toute la vérité, maman ?''demande rhodey

''Et bien, il faudra leur raconté toute l'histoire, leur vie va basculer mes il faudra bien qu'ils sache la vérité un jour''dit roberta

''Connaissant Tony et pepper, ils vont pas se laissée faire sans rien dire ni faire''dit rhodey

''Je sais, je connais le tempérament de Virgile et d'howard et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois malheureusement les séparés'' dit roberta

''Je sais maman, bon je vais les rejoindre à l'école a tout à l'heure''dit rhodey

''Bonne après midi rhodey''dit roberta

**alors ce deuxième chapitre ? **


	3. Chapitre 3 flashback

Chapitre 3 : flashback

flashback en 1980

une bande d'amis marcher dans les couloirs de l'université en riant

''Virgile arrête''dit une jeune fille de 21 ans

''j'arrête a une seule condition,maria'''dit Virgile

''tout se que tu veux, mes arrête de me chatouiller par pitié''dit maria en rigolant

''tu m'aide pour mon devoir d'histoire''dit Virgile

''franchement vous deux vous n'avais pas honte de vous traînez comme ça par terre''dit une jeune fille à la peaux foncé

''on rigole roberta, tu devrait essayer aux lieu de pensez qu'aux études''dit Virgile

''je ne pense pas qu'aux études''dit roberta sur la défensive

''a ouais, tes sur, même howard il s'amuse''dit Virgile en ouvrant son casier.

'' oui j'en suis sur, c'est juste que je n'est pas le même sens que toi de l'amusement''dit roberta

''laisse moi rire''dit Virgile

''Virgile tu n'est qu'un...''dit roberta mes un jeune garçon c'est avancer entre eux et elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase

''temps mort vous deux, au lieu de vous disputer aller plutôt a votre cours de math''dit le jeune garçon

''mes c'est roberta qui a commencer howard''dit Virgile

''tu n'avais pas a te trainez par terre comme un enfant, pour faire enrager maria''dit roberta

''et toi tu devrais vraiment...''dit Virgile

''stop, je ne veux rien savoir, donc maintenant vous aller a votre cours et après on se rejoint cher Sarah OK''dit howard

''oui''dit roberta et Virgile ensemble

3 heure plus tard la bande d'amis c'est rejointe cher Sarah (petite amie de Virgile)

''ou sont Emily et Chang ?''demande howard

''Chang a une réunion de famille et Emily je crois qu'elle va arriver''dit Virgile

''OK, bon Virgile qu'est qu'on fait pour nos deux familles ?''demande howard

''c'est simple howard, on leur dit que soit ils se réconcilie soit on part loin de leur petite guerre débile''dit Virgile

''oui mes vos respectifs croient que vous n'êtes pas amis''dit maria

''pour ma part j'ai entendu une conversation de tes parents howard et dans cette conversation ils disent que si les Potts ''embobine''howard alors ils déclencherons un conflit''dit roberta

''mes pourquoi sa nous tombe dessus''dit Virgile

''Sarah ça va ?''demande maria en s'avançant vers Sarah

''oui ne t'inquiète pas maria, c'est juste un coup de fatigue''dit Sarah en s'asseyant

''tu devrait aller t'allonger''dit Virgile en prenant Sarah dans c'est bras et en l'amenant dans sa chambre

''attend Virgile je vais t'aider''dit howard

''quand Virgile va apprendre la vérité sur c'est malaise''murmura roberta

''Sarah devrait lui dire, c'est quand même assez grave ce qu'elle a, de plus Virgile et son petit amie''murmure maria en regardant le sol

''maria je te rappelle que toi et Virgile c'est du passé''dit roberta

''je sais''dit maria

deux minute plus tard howard revient dans le salon

''alors ?''demande maria

''son état s'aggrave, elle devrait dire a Virgile la vérité, de plus j'ai trouvé sa dans la salle de bain et il est positif ''dit howard en tendant un test de grossesse

''oh mon dieu, sarah ne va pas supporter la grossesse et même si elle la supporte, je pense pas

qu'elle va pas avoir la force de supporter une couche, elle et déjà bien avancer dans son cancer''dit roberta

''oui mes que veux-tu que je dise et si Virgile apprend que je le savait pour sa maladie et pas lui, il va me haïr je le sais et sa famille va le monter contre moi c'est sur''dit howard en m'étant sa tête entre c'est mains''

''mes non howard écoute on attend et dans neuf mois on va se qui en est, ne t'inquiéte pas tout va bien se passer''dit maria en s'asseyant a côté'' d'howard

9 mois plus tard sarah été a la maternité, Virgile venait d'arriver mes roberta, emily et maria l'ont empêcher d'aller dans la salle de travaille

''Virgile écoute, howard et déjà avec elle''dit roberta en le retenant

''quoi, mes pourquoi c'est lui qui l'accompagne, pourquoi ses pas une de vous qui êtes avec elle pendant que j'arrivais ?''demande Virgile perplexe

''parce qu'on n'a une chose a te dire Virgile, une chose que nous savons tous sauf toi''dit emily

''et c'est quoi cette chose ?''demande Virgile

''voilà i ans, Sarah et tombé gravement malade et les analyse on était très négatif''dit emily

''comment ça négatif ?''demande Virgile

''Sarah a contracté un cancer des reins''annonce roberta

Virgile sous le choc c'est effondré sur la chaise

''quand tu a découvert sa grossesse, Sarah était déjà dans sa phase terminé de son cancer, howard été le 1er a savoir que Sarah était condamné''dit maria

''sa veux dire qu'il y a très peut de chance pour que Sarah connaisse notre enfant ?''demande Virgile

''oui''dit emily

''et howard ne ma rien dit''dit Virgile

''il voulait te préservé'' dit maria

''même howard aurait dû me le dire, mes parents on raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance au stark''dit Virgile

''Virgile ne suis pas stupide, toi et howard vous vous connaissez depuis vos 10 ans, tu va pas casser 11 ans d'amitié juste parce que howard ta cacher la maladie de Sarah''

3 minute plus tard un médecin vient voir Virgile

''monsieur vous êtes le père? demande le médecin

''eh oui, je suis désoler de ne pas avoir été présent, sinon comment va l'enfant et la mère''demande Virgile

''l'enfant va très bien et c'est une fille...la mère en revanche est morte, son cœur c'est éteint en milieux de travail et nous avons du lui faire une césarienne pour sortir votre fille, tout mes condoléances''dit le médecin

Virgile sous le choc de l'annonce donne un coup sur le mur

''quand pourrais-je voir ma fille''dit Virgile

''une infirmière viendras dans quelque minute vous voir avec votre fille''dit le médecin

''d'accord merci docteur''dit Virgile

le médecin étant parti, roberta, maria et emily s'approcha de virgile en lui disant que tout va bien se passer

''mes meilleurs amies m'ont menti pendant 1 ans, celle que j'aime et morte, et vous vous dites que tout va bien ce passer, je vous prévient je vois Stark je le tue''dit Virgile en pleure

''Virgile ne fait pas sa, sinon tes parents auront gagner''dit roberta

''roberta, howard ma menti, il ma toujours assurer que les malaise de Sarah ce n'était rien, qu'il fallait pas s'inquiéter alors que Sarah ce mourrait, je le hais et vous vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui, maria pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit''dit Virgile

''j'ai promis''dit maria

howard marcher vers eux

''Virgile je suis...''dit howard

''tais-toi, tu n'est plus rien pour moi, maintenant partez, Stark une dernière chose maria et moi nous avons eu un fils qu'en on était ensemble a nos 15 ans''dit Virgile en se dirigeant vers d l'infirmière qui vient d'arriver

''quoi''dit howard en regardant maria

''je t'expliquerai plus tard, on part maintenant''dit maria en foudroyant de regard Virgile

_''et voilà howard et Virgile on réussi a ce disputer, leurs parents respectifs on réussie leur coup''_ pense roberta

roberta, maria, emily et howard sont sorti de l'hôpital pendant ce temps Virgile rencontre sa fille...Patricia.

**voilà ce chapitre était destiné a vous expliquez l'élément déclencheur de la haine entre Virgile potts et howard stark **


	4. Chapitre 4 rhodey essaye de nous séparé

_**Merci à circé-arista17 pour son commentaire =)**_

chapitre 4 : rhodey essaye de nous séparé

rhodey est arriver à son casier avant Tony et pepper, quand c'est dernier arrivant enfin rhodey est dans c'est pensé.

_''je n'arrive pas a croire que je vais devoir les séparé sans leur dire le pourquoi, mes pourquoi sa arrive a moi, reprend toi rhodey tu fait sa pour que les deux famille ne se batte pas'_'pense rhodey

''hé rhodey''dit pepper en lui fessant signe de la main

''mec ça va ?''demande Tony

_''comment veux-tu que je vais bien, alors que je m'apprête a faire une chose que je vais regretter toute ma vie''_pense rhodey

''heu oui, les mecs ça va super''menti rhodey

''ok bon on ce rejoint a midi sur le toit, a tout à l'heure les mecs''dit pepper

''a tout à l'heure''dit les garçons en même temps

les garçons été en cours de math, rhodey qui été a côté de Tony, tente sa chance pour lui parler

''alors avec pepper, ça va''demande rhodey

''oui, par contre sur le chemin de l'école, elle ma parler de ce qu'avait dit sont père la veille et franchement c'est quasi pareille de ceux que ma dit mon père et ta mère hier''dit tony

''monsieur Potts a eu raison de dire ça a pepper, sa vous apprendras a défier les règles''dit rhodey en regardant sa feuille de cours

''bon a la fin, tu va me dire c'est quoi c'est règles que vous parlez tous ?''demande Tony

''rien, écoute franchement tu croit pas que tu a trop d'ennemi, pour faire de pepper ta petite amie ?''demande rhodey

''mais enfin vous avez quoi tous a essayer de nous séparé ?''demande Tony perplexe

''je te dit ça, c'est pour ton bien, tu ne c'est pas le conséquence que sa va avoir''dit rhodey

''mais enfin c'est quoi, les règle, les conséquence et le fait qu'on doit plus se voir, pepper ma même dit que son père m'avait appeler par mon nom de famille ?''demande tony en colère

''je peut pas tant dire d'avantage, mais tu dois mettre des distance avec pepper''dit rhodey

''non je ne mettrais pas de distance avec pepper et c'est vous êtes pas contant, pepper et moi on sans fiche, merde a la fin, toi qui a toujours essayer de m'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments voilà que tu te mes a essayer de nous séparé, franchement son père, mon père et ta mère nous mais assez la pression, OK, donc ne commence pas toi aussi''dit Tony en rage

''monsieur Stark, vous avez quelque chose a dire a la classe''demande la prof

''non madame''dit Tony

driiinngg!

''a enfin, bon j'ai histoire avec pepper, a tout à l'heure ?''dit Tony

_''n'en mes franchement, pourquoi il tienne temps a nous séparé, on a rien fait de mal_''pense Tony en s'asseyant près de pepper dans la salle d'histoire

''Tony, ça va ?''demande pepper

''non, rhodey ma pris la t^te pendant 1 heure, lui aussi il veut qu'on se mette des ''distance'' ''dit Tony en regardant pepper

''a non pas lui, rhodey dois nous aidé a découvrir ce qui se passe en se moment et non a nous mettre des battons dans les roue''dit pepper

''on s'en fiche, on trouvera ce que nous cache nos famille, avec ou sans rhodey''dit Tony

''a ouais et comment monsieur le génie ?''demande pepper

''après l'école tu rentre cher toi est tu fouille dans le passé de ton père''dit pepper

''et toi ?''demande pepper

''je ferait la même chose du coté de mon père''dit Tony

''OK''dit pepper

quelque heure plus tard sur le toit :

''Tony arrête''dit pepper

''non, j'adore quand tu rigole''dit tony en chatouillant pepper

''franchement Tony, il y a rhodey qui nous fusille du regard depuis 10 minute''dit pepper en se dégageant de Tony

rhodey été a la porte, il ne bouger pas, ce qui terrifié Tony et pepper

''_je crois qu'il et trop tard pour les séparés, il sont heureux. Oh arrête de faire le romantique James, reprend toi, tu imagine s'ils apprennent la vérité sur leur deux familles, non tu continue ce que tu pense être juste pour le bien de tout le monde_''pense rhodey en les regardant

''rhodey, franchement si tu nous a rejoint pour nous faire la morale, tu peut partir''dit pepper en allant s'asseoir sur le mur

''écouté, je peut pas vraiment vous expliquez, pourquoi ma mère,howard, ton père pepper et moi on fait tout sa, ce que je peut vous dire, c'est que votre rencontre devait pas avoir lieu et que si vous grand-parents respectifs apprennent que vous vous êtes rencontré et que vous êtes ensemble sa déclenchera une chose que vous n'avez pas conscience et si on vous incite a prendre des distances c'est parce que ma mère s'est comment ça va finir''dit rhodey

''_voilà avec sa, il se poseront des questions et chercherons la vérité_''pense rhodey

''OK rhodey, bien sur''dit Tony en étouffant un rire

pepper quant a elle, éclate de rire

''pepper tu rigolera moins quand tu sauras certaine chose''dit rhodey en partant

''ok, il est flippant là, rhodey''dit Tony

''mon père a dit pareil en se qui concerne « certaine chose »,mes je ne vois pas quoi''dit pepper en se levant

''cette histoire est très étrange''dit Tony en allant a son cours de biologie

après les cours pepper est rentré directement cher elle, pour être sur que son père ne serait pas là.

''bon alors, les photos de famille pour commencer''dit pepper en prenant des albums.

Pepper regarder les photos familial avec beaucoup d'attention et d'émotions car il y avait beaucoup de photo de sa jeune mère qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Ensuite il y a c'est grand-parents, oncle et

tante, etc...

1 heure plus tard pepper n'a rien trouver de suspect, commençant a fatiguer elle décide de tout ranger en pensant que Tony et elle délire complètement. En rangeant les albums qu'elle avait sortie 1 heure auparavant, pepper a remarquer qu'un album été plus de poussière en fond du placard.

''tient un album oublier, c'est bizarre, chaque noël avec la famille on regarde chaque album, alors pourquoi celui-là je ne l'est jamais vu ?se demande pepper perplexe

en l'ouvrant pepper s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de l'album souvenir des années 1980, les jeune année de son père. En le feuilletant pepper n'en croit pas c'est yeux

''au mon dieu, c'est pas...possible,alors mon père aurait était ami avec...au mon dieu faut que j'appelle Tony''dit pepper en amenant l'album dans sa chambre

''allô''dit Tony au bout du téléphone

''allô Tony c'est moi, écoute j'ai découvert une chose, inimaginable''dit pepper en regardant l'album photo

''dit toujours''dit Tony

''j'ai trouvé un album, caché au fond du placard et pleins de poussière, et dans cette album il y a les souvenir des jeunes années de mon père, en 1980''dit pepper

''oui est alors, a l'époque ton père il devait être au lycée,non ?''demande Tony

''oui il y a ces année lycée et universitaire, mes c'est pas sa le plus étrange''dit pepper

''et c'est quoi le plus étrange'' demande Tony

''si c'est pas comment te dire sa, mes sur certaine photo on dirait roberta''dit pepper

''quoi''demande Tony surprit

''ouais, je te jure c'est flippant et il y a d'autre photo comme ça, il y a même un jeune garçon qui te ressemble''dit pepper en tournant les pages de l'album

''sérieux''dit Tony

''ouais, écoute fouille dans les affaire de ton père, peut-être que lui aussi il y a un album comme ça et demain a midi je te monterai l'album, OK ?'' dit pepper

''d'accord, a demain bonne soirée, je t'aime''dit Tony

''ouais bonne soirée je t'aime aussi''dit pepper en coupant la conversation

le lendemain à l'école :

''alors Tony, tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?''dit pepper en fermant son casier

''oui, mon père a fait aussi un album souvenir et cette album été aussi caché au fond d'un tiroir et plein de poussière''dit Tony en montrant un album photo

''c'est vraiment bizarre ce qui ce passe en ce moment''dit pepper

''oui, bon on se retrouve a midi sur le toit''dit Tony en allant a son cours

''OK''dit pepper en partant de son côté

quelque heure plus tard sur le toit :

''bon il y a des photo avec des personne que je ne connais pas mais regarde on dirait vraiment la mère de rhodey plus jeune a côté de mon père''dit pepper en montrant une photo

''oui et là c'est...au mon dieu, pepper c'est ma mère''dit Tony surprit

''ta mère, alors mon père et ta mère été amis''dit pepper en regardant la photo

''oui c'est bizarre quand on y pense''dit Tony en tournant les page de son album

''attend Tony, heu revient en arrière''dit pepper

''pourquoi ?''demande Tony en retournant les photos

''stop, là c'est mon...père et là c'est ma mère''dit pepper perplexe

''alors sa veux dire que nos parents se connaissent, mais pourquoi vouloir nous séparé alors ?

''je sais pas, on n'a qu'à leur demander chacun de notre côté a la fin des cours mes pour l'instant on pense au 4 heure de cours qui nous reste''dit pepper en refermant l'album photo

''ouais et si il ne veulent rien nous dire on les oblige mais face à face''dit Tony en se dirigeant vers sa classe

''je suis d'accord''dit pepper en se dirigeant elle aussi a sa classe


	5. Chapitre 5 nos deux familles

Chapitre 5 : nos deux famille

Cher pepper :

''Papa tu peux me dire pourquoi, cet album était dans un coin de l'armoire et en plus plein de poussière''demande pepper en agitant l'album devant son père

''Cet album...''dit Virgile stupéfiait

''Et oui un album souvenir, mis au oubliette, le truc c'est pourquoi tu ne me la jamais montré ?''dit pepper en mettant l'album sur la table de salon

''Cet album fait parti d'un passé, un passé qui est mort''dit Virgile

''Ah bon c'est étrange, quoique depuis quelque temps tout est étrange''dit pepper en s'asseyant

''De quoi étrange ?''demande Virgile

''Au rien juste le fait que toi, le père de Tony, roberta et rhodey vous nous mettais la pression pour qu'on se sépare et maintenant cet album ou il y a roberta et la mère de Tony en photo avec toi et j'en passe, franchement c'est quand même très étrange,non ? Demande pepper en feuilletant l'album

''Je ne peut rien te dire pepper je suis désoler''dit Virgile en sortant du salon

''OK, sa te dit d'aller manger au resto,ce soir?demande pepper en suivant son père

''Euh oui, si tu veux''dit Virgile

''OK super''dit pepper

Cher Tony :

''Papa c'est quoi cet album tout poussiéreux ?''demande Tony en sortant l'album de son sac

''Ou as tu trouvé ça? demande son père en prenant l'album

''Au même endroit que les entre album, sauf que lui il été caché''dit Tony

''Et tu là trouvé, malheureusement''dit howard en s'asseyant

''Malheureusement, comment ça papa?demande Tony

''Pourquoi as tu fouillé dans les photos?demande howard

''Parce que pepper et moi on en n'a marre que tout le monde et sur notre dos, sur ceux sa te dirais d'aller aux restos ce soir''dit Tony

''Fils je suis désoler pour ta copine et toi, mes tu nous remercieras un jour tu verras et oui sa me dit un restos''dit howard

''Géniale, je vais me préparer''dit Tony en allant dans sa chambre

_''Mon père ne ma rien dit, on se rejoint au resto, a tout à l'heure''_dit Tony en écrivant un message a pepper

_''OK moi aussi il n'a rien voulu savoir''_répond pepper

1 heure plus tard au restaurant, pepper et Virgile son arriver les premier, howard, Tony, roberta et rhodey les rejoints

''Stark''dit Virgile stupéfiait

''Potts''dit howard de même

''Que fait tu la, roberta ?''dit les deux hommes en même temps

''A se n'est pas moi cette fois, non là c'est vos enfants qu'on tout prévu''dit roberta en s'asseyant

Virgile et howard regarde pepper et Tony en les foudroyant du regard

''Ne nous regarder pas comme sa, nous tout se qu'on veut c'est comprendre''dit Tony en s'asseyant

''Vous voulez savoir la vérité très bien, mais elle est pas belle''dit Virgile en s'asseyant a son tour

''Virgile on va fait sa en douceur, OK''dit howard en s'asseyant

''La ferme Stark''dit Virgile d'un ton sec

Pepper et Tony se regardent perplexe

''Bon pour commencer, il faut que vous sachez que vous deux bah c'est pas possible car les Stark et les Potts se voue une haine depuis plusieurs siècle et que si vos grand parents respectifs apprennent ça, alors sa déclenchera une guerre. Ensuite howard, roberta et moi nous nous connaissons très bien car nous étions les meilleur amis autrefois''dit pepper en regardant tour a tour Tony et pepper

''Et même nous on a tout fait pour rester amis malgré la pression de nos deux familles, malheureusement il y a 17 ans j'ai fait une grosse bêtise que je regrette aujourd'hui car je pense que sans cette bêtise nous seront toujours amis ton père et moi pepper''dit howard

''Fallait y penser avant''dit Virgile en roulant de yeux

''Virgile s'il te plaît''dit roberta

''Non Virgile a raison, j'aurais tu penser a deux fois, mes elle ma fait promette''dit howard

''C'est quoi cette bêtise monsieur Stark, et de qui vous parlez?demande pepper

''Il parle de ta mère pepper''dit Virgile en versant une larme

''Ma...''dit pepper

''Oui ta mère pepper mais ce n'est pas l'endroit ou on peut parler de sa, demain venaient cher moi, vous aller tout savoir, pour l'instant regardons les albums souvenir de nos jeune années passé ensemble''dit roberta en prenant son album

Pepper et Tony se regardent mais ne dit rien

''Toi aussi maman tu en as un?demande rhodey

''Bien sur, maria et Sarah en avait un aussi vu que la tous créé quand on été au collège''dit roberta

''Sérieux le collège, mais vous vous connaissez depuis quel age?demande rhodey

''Depuis nos 8 ans on était au CP je crois''dit howard

''Ouais enfin on connais howard depuis nos 8 ans c'est vrai, mais maria, Sarah,roberta, moi et deux autres personnes on se connais depuis la maternelle''dit Virgile en feuilletant son album. ''c'était le bon temps, bien avant qu'on c'est pour nos deux famille bien sur et contrairement a vous, nous on la su a 12 ans part hasard en plus''dit Virgile en regardant une photo ou le groupe d'amis était réunis

''Comment ça par hasard ?''demande Tony

''Un jour on est tous rentré cher les parents de roberta et malheureusement vos grand parents respectifs était là eu aussi a se disputer comme des enfants, je vous dit pas leurs têtes quand ils nous on vu tout les deux entrant de rigoler''dit howard en regardant Virgile

''Oui c'est vrai qu'ils on fait une drôle de tête et je sais pas toi mais moi des qu'on est rentré cher moi mon père ma mis la gifle du siècle''dit howard

''Moi aussi j'ai eu droit a une correction et je ne savait pas pourquoi, bien sur après je me suis caché sur les escalier et je les sait entendu parler de cette haine entre les Stark et les Potts''dit Virgile

''Moi aussi j'ai su comme ça en espionnant mes parents''dit howard

1 heure passèrent, tous rigole des photos de leur jeune année ce qui fit plaisir a Tony et pepper. Malheureusement ils ne savent pas tout sur certaine relation qu'avais leur parents durant leur adolescent et Tony et pepper ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.

**Mettez moi des commentaires, sa fait toujours plaisir **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, intitulé ''de révélations en révélations''**

3 jours après le dîner ou Virgile et Howard se sont retrouvés, tout le monde étaient chez les Rhodes pour plus d'explication sur la haine qui règne entre les Potts et les Stark

''Bon les enfants ce que vous allez entendre sera très dure a accepter et je c'est pas si vous allez nous pardonner''dit Virgile en s'asseyant sur une chaise du salon.

''Ou bien ils vont très bien le prendre''dit Howard

Virgile et Roberta regarde Howard stupéfiait

''Ton sens de l'humour m'étonneras toujours Howard''dit Virgile en regardant Howard

''J'étaie sérieux, Virgile''dit Howard en regardant Virgile

''Enfin bref, on va commencer par le commencement. Voilà quand on a su pour nos deux famille on voulait essayer de réconcilier nos deux familles, seulement un événement et venue interrompre notre plan et cet événement concerne ta naissance Pepper''dit Virgile en regardant Pepper

''Comment ça ma naissance ?''demande Pepper perplexe

''Pepper tu tes jamais demander comment ta mère et morte''demande Howard

''Si mais je vois pas le rapport avec ma naissance''dit Pepper

''C'est tout le rapport Pepper, ta mère et morte en te m'étant au monde''dit Virgile en versant une larme

''Quoi, comment ça « en me m'étant au monde » ?''demande Pepper en criant

''Ta mère était malade, elle avait un cancer déjà bien avancer quand elle est tomber enceinte, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter l'accouchement mais elle ne voulait pas avorter''dit Roberta en prenant Pepper dans c'est bras

''Je ne savait pas Pepper, pour le cancer de ta mère, je l'est su le jour de ta naissance. Tout le monde savait sauf moi''dit Virgile

''Ta mère nous a fait promettent Pepper, de ne jamais dire a Virgile pour sa maladie, de ce faite c'est moi qui a été avec ta mère en salle de travail, pendant que maria, Roberta et Emily disent a Virgile la vérité pour la maladie de ta mère. Quand je suis revenu les voir, Virgile ne voulait plus nous voir''dit Howard

''Et c'est a ce moment là que nos parents respectifs avait ce qu'ils voulait, c'est à dire une haine entre Howard et moi''dit Virgile

''Pui mes Howard te détester pas quand tu lui a dit que tu ne voulait plus le voir?''demande pepper

Howard et Virgile se regardent

''Aller les garçons vous avez avouer l'événement qui a causer notre « fin d'amitié », et surtout Pepper c'est pour sa mère. Je croit qu'a se stade de révélation, les enfants peu tout entendre''dit Roberta

''Roberta, franchement si maria était encore là, je croit qu'elle n'aimerai pas qu'on leurs avoue ce que tu sais''dit Virgile

Rhodey, Tony et Pepper se regardent

''On et près a tout entendre''dit Rhodey, Tony et Pepper en même temps

''Howard commence''dit Virgile en se levant

''Pourquoi moi''dit Howard

''Tu était son mari''dit Virgile en regardant Howard

''Et toi son ex...soit un homme et assume ce que tu as fait 18 ans auparavant''dit Howard

''D'accord, bon si Howard me déteste autant depuis ta naissance, c'est parce que sous la colère j'ai dit a Howard que maria et moi on a...enfin a nos 15 ans maria et moi on était ensemble, sa a durait 2 ans mais c'était deux ans ou tout a basculé pour maria et moi car...enfin...il se pourrait bien que...nous avons fait plus que des bisous...au Roberta pitié aide moi''dit Virgile en se rasseyant

''Ecouté les enfants ce que Virgile essaye de vous dire c'est que vus que dans l'adolescence on fait des erreurs, bah maria et Virgile eux aussi ils on fait une erreur et cette erreur elle a eux la conséquence que quand howard là su, il a été choqué et n'a plus voulu entendre parler de Virgile''dit roberta en s'asseyant

''Et cette erreur c'est quoi ?''demande Tony

''Moi et maria on a eu...une fille''dit Virgile en levant les bras en l'air

Tony et pepper se regardent stupéfiait

''Un bébé sa veux dire que Tony et moi on a une sœur, au mon dieu papa dit moi que c'est une blague et de très mauvaise goût en plus''dit pepper en se levant

''Se n'est pas une blague, je suis devenue papa pour la première fois à l'age de 16 ans, mais l'enfant et né sous X et a était adopté. On ne la dit a personne, maria et moi on n'a jamais oublier cet enfant qu'on a abandonné. 5 ans plus tard quand maria a appris que Sarah, ta mère pepper, était enceinte, maria a fait une dépression, howard n'a jamais su d'où venait cette dépression soudaine''dit Virgile en regardant howard

''Je comprend mieux mainte...''dit howard mais il n'a pas fini sa phrase car il a vu Tony partir du salon

''Je vais le voir''dit pepper

''Je te l'avait dit''dit Virgile en regardant howard

Dans la chambre de Tony :

''Tony c'est pepper, je peut rentrer ?''demande pepper devant la porte de la chambre

''Rentre pepper''dit Tony en ouvrant la porte

''ça va ?''demande pepper inquiète

''Je vient d'apprendre que j'ai une grande sœur, comment sa pourrait aller bien, pepper. Nan mais franchement je n'arrive pas à le croire, toute c'est années ou mon père ma cacher que j'avais une sœur''dit Tony en s'asseyant sur son lit

''Ouais c'est vrai que sa fait bizarre de savoir que mon père et ta mère on eu une fille ensemble, mais vois le bon côté des choses : toi et moi on a un lien, et ce lien c'est cette grande sœur qu'on ne rencontrera jamais''dit pepper un s'asseyant près de Tony

''Vu comme ça, je me sans mieux...''dit Tony dans l'ironie

''Au écoute, OK nos parents nous on menti et alors maintenant on sais la vérité, non?''demande pepper

''Pepper ils nous on toujours menti, franchement quant tu pense que c'est MON père qui ta tenu dans s'est bras le premier, excuse moi mes c'est difficile à avaler et à accepter''dit Tony en criant

''Ta raison, mais...''dit pepper

''Il y a pas de « mais », pepper, et puis si sa trouve ils vont nous révéler que Gene khan et le fils de cette Emily que ton père a parler tout a l'heure, et franchement ce serait le bouquet final''dit Tony en se levant

''Arrête la probabilité, que nos parents connaisse les parents de Gene elle est très minime''dit pepper

Soudain on frappe a la porte

''C'est Virgile, faut que je vous dise 2 choses, après vous saurez tout la vérité concernant howard et moi''dit Virgile devant la porte de la chambre

''Entré on vous écoute''dit Tony en ouvrant la porte

''D'accord donc il faut que vous sachez, que Emily la fille que je vous parlez tout à l'heure et la mère de votre amis, Gene khan. Au est, je vous annonce que c'est le père de Gene qui a tué maria,je le sais vu que j'étaie la quand c'est arrivé. C'est pourquoi ton père a toujours cru que c'était moi qui l'avait tué''dit Virgile

''QUOI''crie Tony

''Je suis désoler Tony, mais ton père ne voulait pas se lancer, il ma demandé de vous l'annoncez''dit Virgile en partant

''C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveillé''dit Tony les mains sur la tête

''D'accord on reste calme''dit pepper stupéfaite

''Tu disait quoi pour la probabilité ?''demande Tony

''J'ai rien dit laisse tombé. Sinon qu'est qu'on fait, on leurs pardonne tout les secrets que nos parents nous on révélé ou on leur dit qu'on veut plus les voir ?''demande pepper

''Laisse moi digéré toute les choses que je vient d'apprendre aujourd'hui et je te rappelle demain''dit Tony

''OK bon j'y vais, je t'aime''dit pepper en embrassant Tony

**voilà le chapitre 6 est fini, je sais pas quand je publierais le chapitre 7. m'étais moi plein de commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir =) **


End file.
